The present invention relates generally to systems for communicating via a wireless network to selected devices and, more particularly, to a method of synthesizing secondary Mobile Identification Numbers (MINs) for use in a communication system.
A variety of different types of systems utilize a centralized communications to monitor, remotely operate, and otherwise communicate with remote devices. For example, many home and vehicle security systems use a variety of monitors (e.g., door, window, floor pressure, motion, sound, smoke detectors, etc.) that are coupled via a wireless network to a centralized office. In general, the centralized office is staffed around the clock so that when a critical event occurs (e.g., break-in, burglary, fire, etc.) the monitored event can be reported to the suitable parties (e.g., police department, fire department, property owner, etc.).
Unfortunately, there are a number of problems associated with typical monitoring systems. First, it can be difficult to continually update the monitoring service as conditions, such as contact information for the property owner, change. Not only can it be difficult to change such information, the information intake service personnel may make mistakes, leading to the service being unable to locate the property owner in an emergency. Second, the monitoring personnel can make mistakes with respect to a reported incident, for example not noting the occurrence of an event, improperly reporting or delaying the reporting of the event, etc.
For a variety of reasons, typically the problems associated with centralized and staffed monitoring services are more severe in vehicle monitoring systems. First, it is generally more important to notify the user in the case of a monitored vehicle alarm than it is for a home alarm since there is a higher likelihood of receiving a false, and easily corrected, alarm in the former case. Accordingly, the ability to easily and reliably update contact information becomes more critical for vehicle monitoring systems. Second, the user is more likely to wish to remotely and periodically determine the status of their car (e.g., in motion, travel speed, location, door/window conditions, etc.) than their home, thus requiring a simpler, user-friendlier interface than that associated with a staffed operations center. Third, the delay inherent in a staffed monitoring system is particularly problematic with respect to vehicles due to their inherent mobility, and thus the speed by which they can be vandalized and/or stolen. Fourth, the user is more likely to wish to alter the monitoring conditions associated with their car than those associated with their home, adding to the desire for an easier and more reliable interface. Fifth, the costs associated with a staffed monitoring system are typically too excessive to allow the level of control and monitoring that may be desired by the vehicle""s owner.
One solution to the afore-mentioned problems is an automated system that allows the user to communicate with, receive information from, and otherwise control a remotely located device without requiring any interaction or interference from system personnel. Such an automated system can utilize any of a variety of communication networks, although preferably a wireless, bi-directional network is used. An example of such a network is that provided by Aeris.net(trademark).
In a network system such as the Aeris.net(trademark) system, data packets are sent over standard cellular control channels, thereby bypassing the voice channel. There are two types of control channels and message types: Forward Control Channels (FOCC) or downstream messages and Reverse Control Channels (RECC) or upstream messages. FOCC or downstream messages utilize data packets comprised of Mobile Identification Numbers (MINs). A typical network system is designed to support a limited number of MINs per device. For example, the Aeris.net(trademark) system supports a total of 11 MINs per device, a primary MIN and 10 secondary MINs. The secondary MINs, each of which identifies a specific remote device, can be used to elicit various functions from the identified remote device. As one of the secondary MINs is reserved for use by the network and the cellular system operator, there are a total of 9 secondary MINs available for use in such a system.
Although 9 secondary MINs are sufficient for many applications, some monitoring systems would benefit from the added functionality offered by additional secondary MINs. Unfortunately, increasing the number of offered secondary MINs would significantly impact the design and cost of the network system.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method for adding functionality to a system utilizing a limited number of data packets per device, e.g., secondary MINs. The present invention provides such a system.
The present invention provides a method for adding functionality to a network system, specifically one that utilizes a limited number of data packets, e.g., Mobile Identification Numbers (MINs), to send instructions between the network operations center and the individual devices coupled to the network operations center. The added functionality is achieved by assigning more than one function or possible response to at least some of the secondary MINs and allowing secondary MINs to be combined.
In at least one embodiment of the invention, one or more secondary MINs are defined to be Command Sequence Triggers or CSTs. During use, when a remote device receives a non-CST secondary MIN, it immediately responds according to the pre-assigned instruction for the received non-CST secondary MIN. If, however, the remote device receives a CST secondary MIN, it initiates a timer rather than immediately responding. If another secondary MIN is received within a pre-defined period of time, the remote device responds on the basis of the combination of the first and second secondary MINs. If another secondary MIN is not received within the pre-defined time period, the remote device responds on the basis of the single CST secondary MIN. Thus the CST secondary MIN is given, in this embodiment, two different meanings depending upon whether or not it is combined with another secondary MIN.
In at least one other embodiment of the invention, the system is programmed to allow the receipt of more than one CST secondary MIN. Thus if the remote device receives a first CST secondary MIN and then receives a second CST secondary MIN within the pre-defined time period, it does not respond immediately, rather it waits to determine if a third secondary MIN follows the second secondary MIN. If a third secondary MIN is received within the pre-defined time period, the remote device determines the pre-assigned response which corresponds to the combination and sequence of the first, second and third secondary MINs. The system can be configured to allow a maximum number of iterations or to allow an unlimited number of iterations. The system can also be configured to either require a predetermined number of secondary MINs in order to respond or to simply respond on the basis of the total number of received secondary MINs, the total number based only on secondary MINs received within the pre-allotted time periods.
In at least one other embodiment of the invention, CST secondary MINs cannot be combined with non-CST secondary MINs. Preferably in this embodiment the total number of CST secondary MINs that can be accepted by the remote device is limited. Also preferably in this embodiment a minimum number of CST secondary MINs must be received prior to the remote device responding. Alternately, rather than requiring a minimum number of CST secondary MINs, the remote device can be configured to respond on the basis of the CST secondary MINs received during the allotted time period.
In at least one other embodiment of the invention, every secondary MIN is treated as a CST secondary MIN. Accordingly, after receipt of a first secondary MIN, the remote device initiates a timer. If a second secondary MIN is not received within a pre-allotted time period, the remote device responds on the basis of the first secondary MIN. If a second secondary MIN is received within the pre-allotted time period, depending upon the configuration of the system, the remote device either responds on the basis of the combination of the first and second secondary MINs or it re-initiates the timer and again waits for the receipt of another secondary MIN. In order to control the response time, preferably this embodiment is limited to the receipt of two secondary MINs, i.e., a first and a second secondary MIN, thus allowing the remote device to respond immediately upon receipt of the second secondary MIN.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.